Had To Say I Love You In a Song
by dqjjag
Summary: A take on Harm and Mac. Yes, yes another fluff piece, but it's my fluff piece, lol
1. Chapter 1

Had to say I Love You…In a Song

JAG and its characters don't belong to me and never will. Neither do the lyrics to the Jim Croce song used later.

This is my first fanfic…constructive criticism is greatly appreciated.

It's another very fluffy Harm/Mac piece, but it is MY very fluffy Harm/Mac piece, lol. Set towards the end of the show.

Another demanding week was wrapping up for the members of the JAG, and Harm for one couldn't be happier the weekend was near. With Mattie out of town for a long weekend, Harm wasn't sure what to do. He could have a guys' night or kick back with a beer and his guitar, but neither really sounded that appealing. Truth was, he was feeling a little restless. He needed to do SOMETHING, something with his Marine.

His Marine. He'd been calling her that a lot lately. He even slipped and called Mac that to her face a couple of times. He had expected an objection, but each time she had gotten a sweet, soft look on her face and smiled a little.

They were moving toward something, Harm could feel it. They spent nearly all their spare time together, and they lingered over hugs and goodbyes. Harm couldn't count the number of times he had almost grabbed her and kissed her, showing her how he felt, but he also knew Mac needed the words.

Those three little words caused him a lot of restless nights. It should be so simple. Harm knew he loved her and always would, but every time he would be close to telling her, he would come up with an excuse: it's the wrong setting, wrong time, wrong circumstance. Once, he had gotten "I l…" and ended the phrase with "like your apartment." For an articulate lawyer, he sure could get tongue tied. He would tell her soon.

Harm gathered his briefcase and jacket and walked to Mac's office and knocked on the door frame.

"Hi, sailor," Mac said. "Heading home?"

"Getting there, just waiting for you." As Harm watched her, Mac got that soft look again.

"And why would you be waiting for me?" Mac asked.

"Because I…, I wanted to see if you had any plans for tonight. I was hoping you'd come to McMurphy's with me, and it's open mike night, so it should be fun."

"Planning on singing me a tune?" Mac said with a laugh.

"Maybe," Harm said. As he flashed her a smile, he got an idea.

"Well, don't wait up for me. You go on."

"Mac, I am waiting for you. It's dark, and you never know who could be watching."

"Harm, I'm a marine, remember. I can take care of myself."

"Exactly. Someone might jump me and who better to watch my six."

Oh, I'd watch your six alright, Mac though to herself; I already do. "Well, I suppose in that case you can wait stick boy. Just let me file a couple of things away. So what time should I be at the bar?"

"Probably 9:30 or 10, but I was thinking…wondering…if…"

"If what? Come on counselor, spit it out," Mac said with a smile.

"If you'd like to have dinner first. With me. Dinner with me someplace other than the noodle house or beltway burgers."

"Harmon Rabb, are you asking me out on a date?" Mac teased.

"Yes."

At that one word, Mac froze. She'd just been teasing him, seeing if she could get Harm to stutter around and make dinner into a work related event. She felt they were making progress in their relationship, but that it was too soon to hope for a little confirmation or commitment. Mac grabbed her jacket and briefcase and turned to face Harm.

"Well, then, I accept."

"Good," Harm said as they walked out of Mac's office. Harm placed his hand on the small of her back and steered her toward the elevator, and he realized he had been doing that small touch so much it came natural. "Then I will pick you up at 8."

"Is that 8 o'clock my time or your time?" Mac said with a laugh.

"Very funny. I'm not as late as I used to be, am I?"

Mac opened her car door and said, "Not with me around. See you in a few, flyboy."

"Yes, marine, you will."

As she drove home, Mac couldn't keep a smile off of her face or the butterflies in her stomach calm. 'You'd think I'd never been on a date before,' Mac thought to herself. 'It's just Harm, just a simple dinner with Harm. Ha-who am I kidding, nothing is ever simple with him.'

"You're just a regular woman going on a date with a handsome man who happens to be your best friend and love. Ah, hell, who am I kidding, I'm going to knock his socks off tonight. What to wear?"

As she rummaged through her closet, Mac came across a maroon dress with the tags still on it. She had seen it and bought it on the spot thinking she would wear it to the next Jag function. That had been over a year ago. "Well, no time like the present to see how it looks."

Truth was, the dress was a knock out. It dipped low, but classily in the front and had a split clear up to her mid thigh. "Sailor, you won't know what hit you," Mac said. With a grin, and humming the marine corp song, Mac started to get ready for her night.

Across town, Harm was doing a little preparing of his own. After confirming his reservations at La Tours, he quickly showered and changed into black slacks and a blue, button down shirt. He thought about a tie, bud decided it was too formal for their first "real date." Harm was still in shock that Mac had agreed and that he had the guts to ask her in the first place.

Glancing at the clock, Harm decided to head out. He didn't want to keep his marine waiting, and he still needed to make a couple of quick stops.

Mac heard the knock at the door and smiled. He was on time for once. Looking through the peephole to make sure it was indeed Harm, Mac let out a sigh of appreciation. He really was the greatest looking man—both in a military uniform or civvies.

When Mac opened the door, Harm did a little more than sigh, he gasped. Mac was stunning. The three roses he brought did little justice, she deserved truckloads tonight.

"Sarah…God…you look gorgeous," Harm stuttered. "That doesn't do you justice. You're beautiful already, but jees…"

"You think I'm beautiful?"

"Of course I do! I always have."

"You don't look too bad yourself, sailor. Come in for a second, I just need to grab my purse."

"Wait, I have something for you," Harm said as he handed the roses to Mac.

"They're beautiful. Thank you. But why three?"

"Umm…I'll explain later. But I suppose we should head out. We have reservations."

"Reservations? To where?"

"La Tours."

"Wow, I'm impressed. I hear they have great steak and seafood. Going to order more than your usual rabbit food?"

"Maybe."

Mac, turning around after locking her door, bumped into Harm. She didn't know he was standing so close. Flustered, she stumbled backwards.

"Whoa, easy there, hon. You ok?"

First Sarah, then gorgeous and beautiful and now hon? Harm was definitely not being himself, but Mac wasn't about to complain. "I'm ok. Just a little hungry I guess. You better be prepared to feed me well!" Mac said with a laugh.

Harm couldn't stop staring at her. She was mesmerizing. Unable to help himself, he leaned down to give her a quick kiss. The moment his lips touched Mac's, all thoughts of a quick kiss vanished. Still, he only briefly lingered, his kiss firm, but sweet. And Mac didn't back away, but rather grabbed his arms to bring him closer. Ending the kiss while he could, Harm couldn't help but feel a little smug seeing that soft look on Mac's face. Yep, he had done that.

"Come on marine, your meal awaits."

The drive to the restaurant was pleasant with Harm and Mac discussing Bud and Harriet's kids and Mattie's progress. When they reached their destination, Harm came around the car to open Mac's door. Mac accepted his arm, and the valet drove the car off.

"Wow, this place looks really nice. I can't believe I've never come here before," Mac said softly. "The lights, music—Harm, are you sure about this?"

"You deserve the best. It's as simple as that. What do you mean you have never been here? Mic never brought you?"

"No. How many girls have you brought here?" Mac teased.

"Just one, smarty, and no, it wasn't who you are thinking. I brought my mom."

Mac immediately stopped teasing Harm. She couldn't understand this man tonight: compliments and special restaurants and roses and…

"Rabb, reservations for two."

"Of course. Mr. Rabb, Mrs. Rabb, please follow me."

"Oh, I'm not Mrs.," Mac started.

"Hey, I don't mind if you don't," Harm whispered as he placed a finger over her lips.

Mac couldn't find any words, so she just shyly smiled up at him. She could feel her heart beat speed up as Harm flashed her his winning smile and laced his fingers with hers.

"Here you are ma'am, sir," the host said. "May I offer you some wine or cocktails?"

"No, thank you," Harm said. "I'll just take an iced tea. Mac?"

"Water is fine, thanks." The host nodded and left their table. "Harm, you can get something to drink. I will be fine."

"I know, but I just don't think it is right for me to drink in front of you. Besides, I'm driving."

"I just realized, you never drink in front of me. Not since…Harm that was six years ago. I can't believe I've been so oblivious. Oh, God, I feel so guilty, six years and I haven't said anything…"

"Mac, stop," Harm said with a laugh. "It isn't something that is even an issue. You are my best friend; it's the least I can do. Now, what will you have for dinner?"

Mac smiled and turned her attention to the menu, but her thoughts were racing. Six years and she hadn't noticed. What other little things over the years had she missed? After their order had been taken (grilled chicken and steamed veggies for Harm and surf and turf and potatoes for Mac), conversation stalled between the two. Mac still looked guilty, and Harm couldn't help starring at her, thinking how gorgeous she looked.

"Where did you get the hot dress?" Harm blurted out before he thought about what he was saying.

With that, Mac's head snapped up in time to see her partner's face turn an unnatural shade of pink.

"I mean, uh, well, it's um, a beautiful dress, and I've never seen it before, not that I know what all your clothes look like, it's just that I figured you would have worn that dress before because it's like, wow, and uh, I'm not doing this right am I?"

Mac looked at Harm with an amused smile on her face and a sparkle in her eye. "Well, what is it you are trying to do? You are rather cute, stuttering and stumbling over your words counselor."

"Cute? Don't you mean ruggedly handsome and irresistible?"

"Well, you are those of course, but cute fits much better when you get tongue-tied," Mac laughed.

Harm picked up Mac's hand, kissed it and said, "Well, it's hard not to get tongue-tied when you are sitting across from the most beautiful woman in the world."

Mac sucked in her breath. "Harm…"

"Sir, ma'am, your dinner," the waiter interrupted.

With the moment broken, the two focused on their respective meals and talked about safe subjects like work and each other's pending cases, although both of the lawyers were thinking about the other's words and actions. Harm was feeling smug and confident about Mac's reactions to his words while Mac was thinking about what had happened to her 'can't let go' partner.

As Harm and Mac finished up their meal, a band began playing soft music and several couples stepped out onto the small dance floor. Harm looked at Mac who was gazing wistfully at the people dancing. He stood up and stuck his hand out toward Mac. "Dance with me."

Mac looked up at Harm, smiled, placed her hand in his and followed him to the floor. "It's been a long time," Mac commented as she stepped into Harm's arms.

"Too long," Harm whispered into Mac's ear. Shivers ran down her spine and goose bumps appeared on her arms and back. "Cold?" Harm asked and then pulled Mac closer.

Mac sighed and rested her cheek on his shoulder. The evening had been perfect: a romantic setting complete with candlelight and music, good food and an amazing man to share it with. As the song ended, Mac stepped back, but Harm held her still. "Wait. Just one more."

All to eager to continue her perfect fantasy, Mac moved closer to her favorite pilot, and she heard him softly laugh.

"What?" Mac asked.

"Oh, it's just this was the song I was going to sing tonight at McMurphy's. Kind of ironic."

"You could sing it now. I'm not sure I recognize it."

"You're right. And the times perfect."

"_Well I know it's kind of late, I hope I didn't wake you, but what I got to say can't wait. I know you'd understand. Every time I try to tell you, the words just come out wrong, so I'll have to say_ I love you _in a song_."

At Harm's words, Mac's eyes flew open, and she stared at the man she had known and loved for nine years. Harm smiled and nodded, pulled Mac closer and continued singing.

"_You know it's kind of strange, every time I'm near you, I just run out of things to say. I know you'd understand. 'Cause every time I tried to tell you, the words just came out wrong. So I'll have to say I love you in a song."_

At the repetition of Harm's words, Mac clinged to Harm's shirt and tears welled up in her eyes. She couldn't believe that maybe, just maybe, her dream was happening.

"'_Cause every time the time was right, all the words just came out wrong. So I'll have to say I love you in a song. Yeah, I know it's kind of late, I hope I didn't wake you, but there's something that I just got to say, I know you'd understand. Every time I try to tell you the words just came out wrong, so I'll have to say I love you in a song._"

Harm tilted Mac's face up and saw the tear's and hope in her eyes and smiled. "Just so there isn't any confusion, I love you, Sarah, and I always will. Wow, that felt so good to say. I think I'll say it again. I love you Sarah."

Mac, who had tears streaming down her face at this point, cupped Harm's face in both of her hands and stretched up and kissed him soundly. "Just so there's no confusion, I love you, Harmon, and I always have and always will." Mac started laughing at this point. "Oh, damn, you are right as usual, that did feel good to say."

Harm joined her soft laughter and gathered Mac close and kissed her temple as the two continued to sway to the band's next song.

"I know we had planned to go to McMurphy's, but I just don't feel like sharing you with anyone right now. Do you want to go somewhere and talk?"

"I don't care where we go or what we do just so long as it's together," Mac answered, her face glowing with all the feelings of a woman in love.

"Mac…you just take my breath away," Harm said as he brushed away the last of her tears.

"Take me home, sailor," Mac huskily said.

Harm's eyes darkened several shades, and he whispered back, "Yes ma'am. Let me pay the bill. You just…just sit sweetheart."

With the bill paid and the car waiting, Harm led Mac out of the restaurant and opened the car door. Mac was about to step in when Harm pulled her back.

"We haven't had an official one of these yet." And with that, Harm pulled Mac into his arms, shifted her so that her curves fit his angles perfectly and kissed her thoroughly and passionately. For the first time, their kiss wasn't under the pretense of a stolen holiday moment or confusion, nor was there a fiancé/girlfriend waiting on the other side of the door. Harm slid one hand up to cup the back of her neck and his other arm circled her waist. A few bystanders let out whistles as the kiss spun out. Slightly embarrassed and very much out of breath, the couple broke a part and grinned at their audience.

"I love her," Harm stated to the group. "But maybe we shouldn't give them a show," Harm added to Mac.

"That's probably a good idea, but so was that kiss."

"I think you're right; it's time to go home, my marine," Harm said as he gave her a quick kiss and gently backed her into the car. As Harm crossed to the driver's side of the vehicle, he suddenly was caught in a wave of nervousness. He had wanted and wished for this moment for so long, but now that it was here, he wasn't sure how to proceed. What was Mac expecting for the rest of the night? Talking, making love, a proposal? Harm was actually ready for all three, but he didn't know about Mac, and Mac came first.

"Harm, I know that, well, the way we were acting earlier, that maybe we were going to, and I mean I want to, but I…"

"Mac," Harm interrupted. "You mean everything to me, and I don't expect anything. To tell you the truth, I'm nervous and scared to death I'm going to screw this up."

"You're scared to?" Mac chuckled. "You'd think we'd never done this before."

"I haven't. Nothing has meant more to me than this night, you, us."

Mac looked at Harm with complete devotion in her eyes. "I like the word 'us.' Let's go talk at my place."

"Yes, ma'am," Harm said with a smile.

"Do you want something to drink?" Mac asked as they walked into the apartment.

"Not yet," Harm said as he grabbed Mac around the waist. "First, I want to kiss you again. Kiss you many, many times. We have a lot of time to make up for. Any objections, marine?"

Mac wrapped her arms around his neck, stepped closer to him, "I can't think of a single one," Mac said with a giggle.

"You giggle; I've always wanted to make you do that." Harm said as he nuzzled her neck. "I've always wanted to do this, too." Harm kissed the spot where her neck and shoulder met. Mac gasped and tilted her head back to grant Harm free access. Harm continued to place kisses up and down her neck.

"Harm…"

"We're moving too fast aren't we? I'm sorry, hon. Let me go make some tea or something."

"Wait," Mac said as she grabbed his arm. "I wasn't going to say anything, really, just that, well, I liked what you were doing. I didn't want you to stop, but if you think it's too fast…"

Harm cut her off with a fierce kiss. "I don't think it's too fast at all, but let's get something to drink and watch something. What do you think?"

"Sounds good to me. I'm going to change out of this dress."

Harm nodded and smiled, but was secretly a little disappointed he wouldn't get to see Mac in the stunning dress anymore.

"Harm, could you come here a second?"

For the second time that night, Harm felt his breath taken away. There in front of him was Mac with her hair down and her dress partly unzipped.

"Would you help me? The zipper is caught."

Harm didn't say a word, didn't think he could, so he took a couple steps toward Mac and laid his hands on her back. Using a feather light touch, Harm firmly tugged the zipper down while trailing a finger down her spine. Mac shivered, and for the first time really appreciated the feeling this man stirred in her with a simple touch. Unable to resist, Harm placed a kiss between her shoulder blades. "You are so beautiful," Harm managed to croak.

Mac turned to face her man. "You're going to have to stop with all of these compliments. I'm not sure I know how to handle them."

"I'm never going to stop, Mac. I've never been able to tell you these things before, but you can be sure I'm going to now."

"Does this mean I get to tell you all sorts of things now, too? Like that I think you happen to be the most handsome man I've ever laid eyes on and dress whites and gold wings _are_ irresistible," Mac said with a laugh.

"You really think that?" Harm asked, doubt evident in his voice.

"Despite anything I've said to the contrary, yes, I do. Now, I'd better change. I think I have some sweats for you."

"Mac, I highly doubt I'll fit into anything you have."

"Well, I, um, have collected a few of your things over the years. Check the bottom drawer."

Half amused, half shocked, Harm opened the dresser drawer. There lay two pairs of sweat pants, a pair of running shorts, a couple of t-shirts and four NAVY sweatshirts.

"Did you find the stuff?" Mac asked as she walked out of her bathroom.

Harm looked up and let loose a full blown flyboy smile. First, because Mac had kept all this stuff and second because of her attire. "Those were always my favorite," Harm said, referring to her cowboy pajamas. "You know, I was wondering where a couple of those sweatshirts ended up."

"Do you mind that I have them?"

"Mind? I'm flattered, especially since my stuff was good enough to get a whole drawer. When did you get them all?"

"I've had some since that night I stayed at your place when I was worried about Palmer and…"

"I remember that night. You were so worried and couldn't sleep and then you were crying. All I wanted to do was hold you, but I was afraid you wouldn't let me. Then you asked if you could 'strip it down,' and I swear, Mac, my blood pressure went through the roof."

Mac blushed at his words. "What about the other stuff?" Harm asked.

"Well, the last sweatshirt I got when…" Mac trailed off.

"Mac, when?"

"This is hard. It was such a bad time between you and me, and I was depressed and you were gone and…"

"After Paraguay."

"Yeah. I came by one night to try and talk to you and apologize, when you didn't answer, I used my key to let myself in. I wanted something that smelled like you, so I grabbed one of your sweatshirts. I slept in your bed that night," Mac whispered, her eyes focused on the floor.

"I knew something was different, Mac," Harm said as he tilted her face up. "It was a bad time for us, but it's in the past. Things happened, things were said, but I want you to know something: I never stopped loving you or wanting to be with you."

Mac stepped closer to Harm, placed a hand on his cheek and said, "Never is such a horrible word. I want you to know I didn't mean it. I was mad and scared and confused, but I always was thinking about you. I was so lost without you."

The two met in a kiss that sealed out doubts of the past and locked in hopes for the future. Harm pulled Mac into a comforting hug. "You go change, and I'll finish the tea and meet you on the couch."

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to everyone who read and especially those who reviewed! It is much appreciated! Hope you continue to like my take. (thanks NettieC)

"Figures that this is the only decent thing on to watch," Mac groaned.

"Oh, come on marine, you know you love it. Doesn't Maverick remind you of someone you know?"

"Hmm, I don't know. My flyboy is much better looking, has a better smile and would out fly the Mav any day," Mac said sweetly, snuggling up closer to Harm.

Harm's smug look returned as he tightened his hold around her shoulders. Seeing her yawn, Harm leaned back on the couch bringing Mac to lie on top of him and then began rubbing circles over her back. Mac let out a sigh and rested her head on Harm's chest, listening to the steady _thump, thump_ of his heartbeat.

"You know, I could really get used to this," Mac mumbled. "I haven't been this relaxed in…I don't know if I have ever been this relaxed." Mac lifted her head a little to look up at Harm and found that he grinning down at her. Harm lifted a hand and ran it through Mac's hair. Mac smiled and pressed a kiss to Harm's chest, above his heart. "This has been the most perfect night of my life," Mac continued.

"Mine too. You're tired sweetheart. Let's get you to bed and then I'll head home. You want to do something tomorrow? Running and breakfast, an airplane ride and lunch or dinner and a show?"

"Whoa, whoa, take a breath there partner. First, you are not going anywhere tonight, it is way too late, and I don't want you falling asleep, plus I really kind of like having you here. And why don't we do all of that stuff tomorrow, just no getting us stranded and chased by poachers!"

Harm laughed as he stood up, bringing Mac with him. "You're never going to let that one go are you? I got us out of there."

"Yeah, and I got shot. I think that was my first Harmon Rabb battle wound."

Harm became really quiet at Mac's words and picked up her hand and lifted it to his lips. "I'm sorry I ever gave you any wounds, physical or emotional, but I promise to do my best from now on."

"There was nothing permanent, sailor, and your best is pretty good," Mac said, leaning up to give him a thorough kiss. "Now come on. I may be a marine who doesn't need much sleep, but I am also a woman who could use all the beauty sleep she can get!"

"You don't need sleep to be beautiful. Do you have an extra pillow and blanket handy? I'm glad you finally decided on the newer, longer couch."

"Harm, you are not sleeping on that thing. For one thing, it will kill your knee and back. If you don't want to sleep next to me then I will take the couch."

"Wait, wait—why in the world would you think I don't want to sleep next to you? Mac, ever since that night in the mountains, the time in the desert and even Paraguay I have wished to hold you like that again. I'm just not sure I can be responsible for my actions or reactions," Harm said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively at Mac.

"I'm pretty sure I can hold my own, but I want to wake up next to you and know this wasn't just another fantasy of mine."

Harm picked up Mac's hand once again, kissed her palm and then led her to the bed. "I want to hear you say that every day."

"Which part? Me wanting to wake up next you?"

"Oh, I liked that, but your comment about fantasies really caught my attention. Any interesting ones you'd like to share, marine?"

"In the interest of not rushing anything, I am going to plead the fifth. Let's just say some of them have been rather interesting, and I believe someday soon you might understand."

Harm let loose a full-blown smile as he climbed into bed. "So Mac, are you a snuggler or someone who needs personal sleeping space? All our other times of sleeping close have been out of necessity."

"With you? A snuggler. You are very snuggable, Harm," Mac's voice took sleepy tone as she laid her head on Harm's shoulder. Harm snaked an arm around his girl, shifting both of them to a more comfortable position. "Oh, I almost forgot; what was the meaning for the three roses?" Mac asked, her words becoming slurred as sleep overtook her.

"I love you or past, present and future or marry me, Mac," Harm answered, his voice whispering his last three words. Mac was already asleep before hearing his answer, and Harm was secretly happy because when it came time for a proposal, he had much bigger and better plans—plans that had been in place for years only to have been put on hold because of one or the other's stubbornness.

'Oh, yeah,' Harm thought to himself. 'I finally got the girl.'

Mac woke the next morning to find herself on the edge of the bed, a mere shove from meeting the floor. Harm's arm was around her, securing her to the bed, while the rest of him lay stomach-down and crossways on the Mac's queen-size sleeper. Turning to face her partner, Mac couldn't help but smile at Harm's sleeping form. He really did look like a little lost boy sometimes. Mac sighed, wondering how she could still fall even more in love with this man.

Determined to regain some space, Mac managed to roll Harm over, with herself laying on top of him. Harm merely grunted, and Mac grinned.

"Rise and shine, sailor boy. Day light is burning, and I do believe you owe me breakfast and a run."

Harm's arms snaked around Mac and his eyes opened a slit. "Are you always this cheerful in the morning? And what time is it?"

"0703 and that is late and yes, I am cheerful in the morning. The day is just beginning and one never knows what is in store. But I believe this is the most cheerful I have ever been. You're a sprawler, did you know that?"

Harm suddenly grinned and rolled, pinning Mac between him and the bed. "A sprawler huh? Well, maybe we need a bigger bed." Harm ran a finger over her forehead, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. "God, you are so beautiful." With that, Harm closed the distance to Mac, crushing his lips to hers, his hands lightly traveling up and down her sides. Mac responded by wrapping her arms around his shoulders, her hands gripping his back.

Harm slipped his hands under Mac's pajama top, skimming over her back and stomach. Mac couldn't stop the shivers from running up and down her spine. Needing more herself, Mac grabbed the hem of Harm's t-shirt and tugged upward. Ever responsive to her desires, Harm lifted his arms up, allowing the shirt to come off.

Mac let out a hum of approval, as her hands went to do some exploring of their own. The moment Mac's hands had touched his skin, Harm's mind had clouded and all rational thought left. It was all he could do to keep things at a sane pace. He hadn't planned or expected this, but it was real and happening. Unable to help himself, Harm planted firm, but sweet kisses to Mac's neck, and his thumbs skimmed the undersides of her breasts.

Mac groaned. Suddenly unsure of himself, Harm stopped his actions and lifted his head to look Mac in the eye, and was overwhelmed at the love and desire shining from her eyes.

"Sarah, is this what you want?"

_To be continued… _


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for all the great reviews. Hope you all enjoy…

_Suddenly unsure of himself, Harm stopped his actions and lifted his head to look Mac in the eye, and was overwhelmed at the love and desire shining from her eyes. _

"_Sarah, is this what you want?"_

Mac didn't say a word, pulling Harm back down for a searing kiss and wrapping a leg around his waist.

"Does this mean I finally get to see that tattoo?" Harm seductively whispered in her ear, his hands moving to the front of Mac's shirt to start undoing the buttons.

"Tattoos, plural. I got another one a few months ago, and I think you are going to like it, at least I hope so," Mac answered, her breath catching as Harm placed a hot kiss to the hollow of her neck.

"What is…"

The sudden ringing of the phone made both lawyers jump. Harm groaned in frustration, keeping his head pressed to Mac's shoulder. "Perfect timing, huh?"

"Let the machine get it," Mac insisted.

"You better get it. It could be important," Harm insisted as he rolled over.

"Look at you being the responsible one," Mac teasingly added, then reached over to lift the phone from its cradle. "Hello. Oh, Harriet. Uh, huh…I see…Sure, we can be there by nine. What? Oh, um…yeah, I'll get a hold of Harm. What? Yes, Harriet, everything is fine, see you in a little while. Bye."

Mac quickly hung up the phone and turned on her side to face Harm. "I've think we have been found out, flyboy."

"I know. I heard Harriet squealing through the phone," Harm said with a laugh. "I take it we are babysitting the kids?" Harm scooted closer to Mac and began running a hand through her hair, unable to resist not touching her.

"Yeah, but it's just for a couple hours. Harriet isn't feeling well, so Bud's taking her to the doctor. I get the feeling we may have another baby on the way! A baby…," Mac trailed off.

Harm's hand dropped to Mac's stomach, his thumb rubbing comforting circles. "You still want a baby, right?"

"More than almost anything else, but I know my odds. I just…just don't want to disappoint you, I mean, if we are maybe heading in that direction. I know this, us, is all really new, and you might not even want…"

"Sarah, stop. You know I want a baby—a baby with you. A little brown-eyed girl or even if we have to adopt, that will be okay. And we ARE heading in that direction." Harm leaned over and placed an authoritative kiss on Mac's lips. "Now, I suppose we should get going if we are going to make it on time. I'm going to run back to my place; I'll grab some breakfast on the way back."

"Okay, but hurry back, and Harm, why don't you bring a few more things over, just, you know, in case," Mac said quietly, a slight blush gracing her cheeks. Harm smiled cheekily and threw on his shirt as he headed for the door. "Oh, and Harm," Mac called out. "I want a blue-eyed boy."

Unable to help himself, Harm returned to kiss Mac again. "I better get going or we are going to start working on those babies." With that, Harm left the apartment, and Mac laughed and crawled out of bed.

A total and complete happiness radiated from Mac's features. For the first time in her life she knew exactly what she wanted. And, for the first time in nearly nine years she knew exactly who she wanted and that Harm felt the same. It was amazing what a few hours and a few simple words could do.

She still was reeling from the night before. Humming her new favorite song, the one Harm had sang to her the night before, Mac dared to daydream of the future. As she stepped out of the shower, her thoughts turned to proposals and weddings. 'Stop, stop—you are getting way to far ahead of yourself, marine,' Mac chastised herself. Still, she wondered how long she could stand to wait. Harm had made it clear that he was thinking of the next step.

- - - - -

Driving from Georgetown, Harm was also thinking about the future. When he and Mac spoke about children, it really struck him that he didn't want to wait much longer to officially start his life with his girl. In all honesty, he had an engagement ring ready and waiting. Harm grinned, turned up the radio and thanked God everything was finally, finally falling into place. With a little more work and planning, there would be another Sarah Rabb in the family.

- - - - - -

"Do you think they will ask us questions?" Harm asked as he and Mac walked up the sidewalk to the Roberts' front door. The two had managed to get to their friends' house on time, but it was partially due to good luck in traffic lights and some speeding on Harm's part.

"Probably, considering you have a couple of lipstick smudges right here," Mac said, touching the corner of Harm's lips. What started as a fairly simple kiss when Harm had returned to pick Mac up had ended up in a full-blown teenage-like make out session.

"Oh, and who's fault is that, hon? Someone couldn't keep her hands or lips off me," Harm teased.

"Well, do you blame me?"

Before Harm could knock, the door to the house was opening, and a grinning Harriet stood inside. "Come on in guys. Thank you for coming on such short notice. It should be just a couple of hours. Kids, your favorite people are here," Harriet called. There were immediate shouts, and pairs of running feet followed.

"Uncle Harm, Aunt Mac," Little AJ yelled as the younger children followed their big brother into the room.

"Ma'am, can I talk to you for a minute?" Harriet asked

"Of course, what is it?" Mac said as she and the lieutenant made their way into the kitchen.

"So, give me the scoop, something has definitely happened between you and the commander," Harriet said in a conspirator's whisper. "Did you guys…"

"Harriet! Well, I mean he stayed over, but nothing, um, happened. It could have, almost, sort of…Let's just say we are finally on the same page, but we haven't really discussed the technicalities of what's going on so…"

"So we keep quiet, but oh my gosh, oh Mac, I am so happy and excited. Finally, finally," Harriet trailed off, a shine in her eyes and a satisfied smile on her face. "You will have to give me the details later because knowing the both of you, I KNOW there are details!"

Mac laughed. "Yes, there are details. It was perfect Harriet, absolutely perfect."

"Harriet, we better go," Bud called out. Harriet smiled at Mac and gave her a hug before moving toward the entryway.

"All right, kids, be good for Harm and Mac," Harriet said.

The morning passed quickly for the Roberts' kids and the babysitting duo. Watching Mac with the kids, Harm was once again reminded of how great of a mother Mac was going to be. Harriet and Bud returned a little before noon with joyful news of another baby on the way. And though Mac was thrilled for her friend, she couldn't help feel a little jealous.

"You okay?" Harm asked as they walked back to the car. "You're very quiet all of the sudden."

Mac wanly smiled up at him. "Just a little envious I suppose. It is times like this that I am reminded how much I want a baby and a family."

Harm pulled Mac into a hug and kissed her forehead. "It is going to happen. I am going to do everything in my power to make it happen, I promise you that."

"You promise, huh?"

"I have plans, marine, and they include you and Mattie and babies and a house with big backyard and a scruffy mutt to occupy it. I want all that and with you. I will take this at any speed you want, but you need to know that I'm ready whenever you are."

"Sailor, you are going to make me cry again. I love you, and I'm ready, too. Now, I think it's time for you to feed me!"

After lunch at cozy bistro and a fun and miraculously uneventful plane ride, Harm and Mac made their way back to Mac's apartment. "I think I am going to go lie down," Mac said.

"Tired, huh? Go take a nap. I'll start on dinner."

"Not tired, but I think you should join me," Mac said, her 'bedroom' voice kicking in. Harm's jaw dropped as he watched Mac through a smile at him and then proceeded to pull off her shirt, letting it drop to the hallway floor.

With his limbs feeling heavy, Harm made his way to Mac's bedroom, his breath catching at the site before him. True, he had seen Mac in a bikini a couple of times, but it had done nothing to prepare him for this. There in front of him was Mac clad in a lacy, ruby colored bra and panties.

"You're perfect," Harm managed to say, his voice raspy with emotion. Moving closer to his love, he lowered his head to first place a soft kiss on Mac's lips, then trailed a string of slow, warm kisses down her jaw and neck. Mac groaned and in turn, pulled off his shirt. She tried to pull Harm to the bed, but he resisted. "Wait," he told her. "There's no hurry."

Mac complied, stepping closer to Harm and kissing him back. Harm's hands gently pushed down the bra straps before teasingly playing with the hooks.

"You're killing me here, navy," Mac said, her hands doing some explorations of their own. "Harm, what's this?" Mac's eyes had fallen on a dark spot on the inside of his bicep.

"Oh, that? Its um, well, let's just say you're not the only one with a tattoo. Look closely at it."

Curiously, Mac inspected the mark, and what she left her speechless. It was a pair of wings with a rose in the middle and the name 'Sarah' underneath. "Oh, Harm," Mac said in a breathy whisper. "When did you get that?" she asked, running a finger over it.

"A few months back. I figured if you had one, I should get one, too."

"Well, I guess great minds think alike."

"What do you mean?"

"Look at mine and you'll understand. Of course that means you have to find it first."

"Oh, that won't be a problem. Let's see…I'm thinking somewhere around here," Harm said, his hands trailing down her back before coming to rest on her butt. Harm turned Mac around, but didn't see anything. Grinning, he eased Mac's panties down a notch to reveal a strikingly similar pair of gold wings, complete with a rose and the initials 'HRJ.' Extremely moved, Harm traced a finger over the tattoo. "We got these at about the same time, huh? That's what I call fate."

Mac turned back to face Harm, wrapped her arms around him and kissed his neck. "Love me, sailor. I've waited a long time."

"I do, I will."

With that, they fell into bed and their remaining clothes disappeared. Slowly, the two loved each other, taking time to touch every inch of skin, kiss where they desired. Promises and vows rushed from each of their lips as they joined together. Moving as one, they finally understood why they could never move on from each other. They fit, body heart and mind. The sun was setting when, tired and completely satisfied, they fell asleep, hands still linked together.

_We're not through just yet…_


	4. Chapter 4

_Sorry for the long delay, and thanks for all of the great reviews. I think the fact that I am getting Season 5 in a couple days inspired me to get back to writing! Still don't own them. Hope you like what's next!_

Mac slowly came awake with the steady thump of the Harm's heart beating in her ear. Wanting to continue this peaceful time, she moved even closer to Harm, nestling her head between his neck and shoulder. As she shifted, Mac smiled as she realized they were still holding hands.

Wanting to wake Harm up, Mac shifted her body again, so now she lay fully on top of him. Mac grinned as Harm groaned in protest; he never did like to come out of a deep sleep. "Harm," Mac said in a sing-song voice. "Your marine needs fuel."

"Mmph, my marine needs to stay right where she is," Harm replied, his voice deep and raspy. "She feels good right where she is at." To prove his point, Harm suddenly wrapped his arms around Mac and rolled over, tucking her neatly underneath him.

"Well, well, you are suddenly wide awake," Mac replied with a cheeky grin.

"It's hard to stay asleep when you have a gorgeous, naked woman lying on top of you." Mac laughed and was going to kiss him when Harm said, "Especially when it is the woman you love. I want to make love to you again, now."

If Mac had even wanted to protest she wouldn't have been able to, as Harm started kissing her with a passion she had only seen his eyes, not experienced. If their first time had been romantic and an affirmation of their love, this time was reckless and all about lust.

Never one to remain passive, Mac responded with vengeance. Words, most incomprehensible rushed from their lips, as did kisses. Every inch of skin was explored and re-discovered as nine years of pent up passion unleashed itself.

After, while their breathing was trying to level out, Mac softly chuckled as she ran circles over Harm's back. "What," Harm asked, "Is so funny?"

"I was just thinking how we would have probably killed each other, had this happened, say four or five years ago. That was amazing, you're amazing."

"I never think I can love you any more than I already do, but then I do. You humble me, Mac."

As they shared a few more tender kisses and heartfelt words, Mac's stomach let out a loud growl. "I guess I really do need to feed you," Harm said, laughing. "I'll order us something—what do you want? Pizza, Chinese?"

"Hmm, Chinese, more energy," Mac answered.

As Harm made the phone call, Mac threw on her robe and padded into the kitchen. She couldn't help but smile as she watched Harm get out plates and silverware. It was nice knowing he knew where everything was and didn't have to ask. It was such a small thing, but it was comforting.

"Honey," Harm called. "What do you want to drink?"

"I have some sparkling water. There are a few diet cokes, too. I could get used to you calling me honey."

"Good. I plan to use it often, except maybe in the office. I'm not sure in the General would be as pleased as us."

"Speaking of the General, what are we going to do?" Mac asked worriedly.

"Well," Harm said, walking up to Mac and pulling her into a hug, "For right now, I think we can keep our relationship quiet. When we need to make a decision, I can always resign, if I need to, and I'm not sure how you feel about the judiciary, but that is maybe something to consider, too."

"You've thought about this more than once."

"I've thought about it for years. I know we can't be in the same chain of command, but I am hoping we could get an arrangement like Bud and Harriet."

"Judiciary would be good, especially since I don't think I could ever work with a new partner. That is what I am going to miss the most—our investigations and adventures."

"And we have had ourselves quite a few adventures, too," Harm said. "Starting with our very first case together. I knew back then you know."

"Knew what?"

"That we would be more than just partners. Do you believe in fate?"

"Well, fate brought us together, sort of," Mac replied.

"Fate could…" Harm began as the doorbell interrupted. "That would be dinner. Hold on"

While Harm answered the door and paid the deliveryman, Mac considered his words and wondered where this all was leading.

"Here you go, hon," Harm said, handing Mac the food.

"What were you going to say? Something about fate…"

"Oh, umm, you know, I don't really remember now. I'm sure it will come to me later," Harm said, his eyes not quite meeting Mac's.

Mac knew he was keeping something from her, but decided to let it go for the time being. "Do you have any plans for tomorrow night?" Mac asked.

"Only if they involve you. What do you have in mind?"

"Well, I thought I could cook you dinner at your place. Then we could cuddle up on the couch or on the bed…" Mac trailed off with an impish grin.

Harm returned her smile with one of his own, his thoughts spinning with ideas. "That sounds great. I've had so many fantasies about you and my bed and you walking out of my shower…it will be like a dream come true."

Mac laughed. "Well, we'll have to see about those fantasies, but I do promise you a meal you won't forget!"

--

The next few days passed in a blur for the happy couple. Though their colleagues suspected a change in their relationship, nobody said anything. Mac's week was spent mostly in court, and for once, Harm's schedule was lighter, but he had still been busy. Phone calls to various people and places and a couple of serious talks with the General kept Harm on his toes, but by Friday afternoon, everything was ready for his plan.

"Oh, honey, you are not going to know what hit you," Harm said gleefully.

_Oh, there will be more_…


	5. Chapter 5

_Thanks for all the positive feedback. I took some liberties with places and people—I don't think it is too far fetched for our favorite couple. Here we go again…_

"Harm, are you going to tell me where we are going?" Mac asked with a slight whine to her voice. It was Saturday night, and Harm wouldn't tell Mac where they going or what they were doing. All he told her was to be all dressed up and ready to go by 6:30.

"I keep telling you marine," Harm said as he pulled her into a tight hug, "it's a surprise, one I hope you really like. Have I told you how beautiful you look tonight?"

"Only a couple of dozen times, but I don't mind," Mac said sweetly. "And you pretty devastating yourself sailor. I love this suit by the way. Is it new?"

"Yeah, I got it for a very special occasion."

"And what occasion would that be?" Mac asked, still trying to pry information out of him.

"You'll see. We better head out or we'll be late. By the way, you look beautiful," Harm said again.

The stunning couple left Mac's Georgetown apartment and headed into D.C. Mac anxiously picked at the skirt of beaded ivory dress, and Harm grinned as he noticed her nervous behavior. Dressed in a classic black suit and crisp baby blue dress shirt and tie, Harm looked devastatingly handsome. Though he was somewhat nervous himself about the evening's events, he was excited.

As Harm pulled into a private drive, Mac finally noticed where they were. "Harm, what are we doing here?"

Harm just turned to her and sent her a tender smile before rolling down the window to talk with the security guard. Mac's mind was spinning as the car continued forward. "Harm…"

Still, Harm didn't say a word; he just parked the car, got out and crossed over to the passenger door. After opening the door, he offered Mac his hand. She took it, her curiosity turning to excitement.

"Is it a military function? Is there going to be a ceremony of some kind?" Mac asked.

"Could be," Harm replied. "Hopefully."

"What do you…" Mac trailed off as the sight before her took her breath away. In front of her was the White House Rose Garden, beautifully lit with candles and twinkle lights. "Harm, what is going on?" she asked in awe.

"I've thought about this moment for so long," Harm began. "What it would be like, feel like—what you would be wearing. I wanted to do this here because this is where it all began."

Harm took Mac's hand and gently pulled her to the middle of the garden. "I've had this for a while," Harm continued. "I was just too scared to ask you to take it."

Mac looked at Harm with awe and shock, and her hand trembled slightly in his.

Taking a deep breath, Harm dropped to one knee and pulled out a stunning ring. Mac gasped.

"Sara, it took me a long time to tell you I love you, but I don't want to wait long to begin the next chapter. I love you so much. Will you marry me?"

Mac couldn't seem to find any words. As her eyes misted over, she dropped to her knees, too, framed Harm's face and kissed him firm but sweet.

"Is that, is that a yes," Harm stuttered.

Mac started laughing. "Yes! Yes, it's a yes." She threw her arms around Harm and kissed him again.

"Wait, wait, I want to put this on you," Harm said, holding up the ring. "I've wanted to do this for years."

As Harm started to slip the ring on Mac's finger, Mac gasped again. "Oh, Harm, it's so beautiful." The silver-banded ring had a large, square cut diamond with a smaller ruby and sapphire on each side.

"Marines, Navy and forever. Sarah, will you marry me?"

Mac looked up at Harm, confusion written all over her face. "Harm, of course I will, I said yes remember."

"I know, but will you marry me here, right now?"

"Right now? But we don't have a priest or witnesses or…"

Harm cut Mac off with a fierce kiss and then flashed her a full blown flyboy smile. "Hey, everybody!" Harm called out. Suddenly, the whole gang appeared—Harriet, Bud, Jen and Mattie, Sturgis, his father along with the Admiral and General and many other JAG friends. Bringing up the rear were Harm's parents and grandma and Chloe.

Mac once again let out a gasp. "How did you…when did you…"

"All this week. I called in a lot of big favors, and even our favorite spook came through. He couldn't be here, but he told me to tell you he's happy for us and that if I don't treat you right, I will be finding myself in some far off land doing the worst undercover job conceived. So what do you say marine?"

"Well, I never wanted a long engagement, so I say YES!" Mac giggled and threw her arms around Harm. "I guess I picked the correct dress color, huh?"

"Fate, Mac, it's fate. Places people," Harm yelled as he moved away from Mac. At the same time, Harriet hurried over and quickly hugged her friend.

"This is the _most_ romantic proposal/wedding, ever!" Harriet gushed. "Come over here Mac, I have a bouquet for you—roses of course."

Slightly dazed, Mac followed her best friend. Standing farther back in the garden were Chloe, Trish and the Admiral.

"I called this, like five, six years ago! I knew it, I knew it!" Chloe shrieked.

Mac laughed and hugged her little sister and then turned to face Trish. "Is this all okay with you? We've never really ever had a chance to talk before. I love your son so much and I am going to do everything…"

Mac never had a chance to finish as Trish pulled her into a bone crushing hug. "Oh, Sarah, I'm just so happy. He finally came to his senses, I always hoped he would. I'm glad I'm finally going to get to know my Harmon's girl. You were all he ever talked about for these past nine years, it didn't matter if he was seeing someone. It's always been you."

Mac returned the hug. "You are going to make me cry again. This week has been the most happy tears I have ever cried."

Suddenly, the Admiral appeared at Mac's side. "Do I get to finally get to walk you down the aisle?"

"Yes, and to the correct man this time."

"Well, colonel, let's get this show on the road shall we?"

Everyone had taken their places, including Harriet and Bud as maid of honor and best man, when Mac and the Admiral began walking up the makeshift aisle. Mac couldn't help but smile when she heard _I Had to Say I Love You In A Song_ playing instead of the usual bridal march. When she locked eyes with Harm and saw the absolute love in his eyes, she felt her life click into place.

"Treat her right commander," the Admiral ordered as he gave Mac away.

"That is an order I intend to obey the rest of my life," Harm softly replied, taking Mac's hands into his.

The couple turned to face each other and Reverend Turner began the ceremony. While the service was short, there wasn't a dry eye in the house when Harm and Mac said their own vows and exchanged rings.

"You may kiss your bride," the Reverend announced joyfully.

Harm grinned, cupped Mac's face and kissed her sweetly. "Welcome to the Navy, Sarah."

"Welcome to the Marines," Mac replied saucily.

"Presenting, finally, Mr. and Mrs. Harmon Rabb, Junior," Reverend Turner announced to the cheering crowd.

As the two walked back down the aisle together to greet the well wishers, Mac leaned over and whispered to Harm, "Nine years, three months, twenty-one days, six hours and forty-two minutes from the time I first shook your hand to the minute we were declared husband and wife."

Harm looked over at his wife, flashed her his famous smile and said, "So now that were married, you are going to tell me how you do that, right?"

Mac just laughed.

_The end. Or not? You tell me. _


End file.
